historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Persja
Persja − dawne imperium znajdujące się na Bliskim Wschodzie w pobliżu Morza Kaspijskiego, Zatoki Perskiej oraz Zatoki Osmańskiej. W 1935 roku zmieniło ono nazwę na Iran. Etymologia Nazwa "Persja" wzięła się od greckiego słowa Persis, które oznaczało lud Persów, zamieszkujący jeden z terenów Iranu. Słowo to rozpowszechniło się po świecie i wiele ludów dostosowało je do swojego języka, np. w Polsce - "Persja". Historia Starożytność thumb|250px|Płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca Cyrusa II Wielkiego Pierwsze ślady działalności człowieka na terenie dzisiejszego Iranu pochodzą z około 40000 przed naszą erą. Są to rysunki naskalne w jaskini Ghonbad-e Kus w Mazandaranie. W około 11000 przed naszą erą, na tych terenach powstawały ludzkie osady, a pierwsza bardziej znana osada pochodzi z roku 9000 i jest to Gandż Dare, której mieszkańcy trudnili się hodowlą i rolnictwem. Pierwszym państwem na terenie Iranu był Elam, które zajmowało terytorium dzisiejszego irańskiego ostanu Chuzestan. Jego stolica, Suza, została założona w około 4200 przed naszą erą. Przodkowie dzisiejszych Irańczyków, Ariowie, przybyli na te tereny pod koniec II tysiąclecia przed naszą erą. W VII wieku część Persji opanowali Scytowie. Pod koniec VII wieku przed naszą erą, jedno z plemion Ariów, Medowie, zniszczyli państwo asyryjskie i założyli własne imperium, które rozciągało się od Lidii do Baktrii. Jednakże, w połowie VI wieku p.n.e., ich państwo zostało podbite przez Persów, którymi wtedy władał władca z dynastii Achemenidów, Cyrus II Wielki, który podbił później Lidię i Babilonię, a jego następcy opanowali jeszcze Egipt i dolinę Indusu. Panowanie tej dynastii doprowadziło do tego, iż Persja stała się potęgą polityczną W V wieku p.n.e., Persja prowadziła wojnę z greckimi polis, gdyż chciała je opanować. Wojska perskie wyruszyły na Grecję w 492 przed naszą erą i już dwa lata później doszło do pierwszej bitwy. Odbyła się ona pod Maratonem, a Persowie przegrali. Kolejna bitwa odbyła się dziesięć lat później, gdy pod Termopilami zmierzyły się wojska perskie i spartańskie. Była to jedna z najsławniejszych starożytnych bitew, w której armia Spartan, licząca 300 wojowników starła się z kilkoma tysiącami persów. Pomimo większych strat, najeźdźcy wygrali bitwę. Rok później odbyła się ostateczna bitwa, którą przegrali Persowie i zostali wyparci z Hellady. Usuwanie niedobitków najeźdźcy z greckich polis trwało do lat sześćdziesiątych V wieku p.n.e., a w 449 przed naszą erą, została rozbita flota perska. Rok później, w Suzie został podpisany traktat pokojowy. Za czasów swojego panowania, Aleksander Wielki podbił Persję, pokonując jej ostatnie władcę. Po kilku bitwach (Gaugamela, Wrota Perskie) zajął ją całą aż do Indusu. Po jego śmierci nastąpiły wojny diachodów. W 312 p.n.e. jeden z jego dowódców, Seleukos, wkroczył do Babilonu i założył dynastię Selucydów. W 301 p.n.e. Seleucydzi podbili Syrię. Potem jednak imperium zaczęło się kruszyć. Najpierw odpadł Pendżab, potem Syria. Nastepnie Baktria, Partia i Sogdiana. W 238 przed naszą erą na północne tereny Persji wkroczyli zbrojnie wschodnioirańscy Parnowie. Ich władca ogłosił się królem. Seleucydzi próbowali odzyskać władzę. Antioch III na pewien czas powstrzymał napór Partów, a następnie podbił Baktrię. Potem jednak Selucydzi przegrali wielką bitwę z Imperium rzymskim. W końcu skurczyli się oni do małego państewka w Syrii. Partowie przejęli władzę w całej Persji. W tym samym czasie na wschodzie państwa uniezależniło się Państwo Greków Baktryjskich, jednak zostało ono podbite w 140 przed naszą erą przez irańskich Saków. Do połowy III wieku naszej ery, Persją rządzili Kuszanowie, a założone w tym czasie przez Parnów Królestwo Partów rozpoczęło ponad trzystuletnią wojnę z Rzymem, której najważniejszą bitwą była bitwa pod Carrhae w 53 przed naszą erą, która nazywana jest jedną z największych porażek Imperium rzymskiego. W 224 Partowie zostali obaleni, a władzę przejął Ardaszir I, który założył wtedy dynastię Sasanidów. Ci ponowili rywalizację z Rzymem i ustanowili zaratusztrianizm religią państwową oraz prześladowali manicheizm, mazdakizm i chrześcijaństwo. Jednym z ważniejszych władców z dynastii Sasanidów był Chosrow II Parwiz, który zajął większość terenów wschodnich Bizancjum, lecz uległ kontratakowi cesarza Herakliusza. Dynastia Sasanidów przestała panować Persją w 651, kiedy podczas najazdu Arabów zginął władca Jezdegerd II. Średniowiecze [[Plik:The Court of Gayumars.jpg|thumb|250px|Miniatura przedstawiająca Szahname]] Najazd Arabski jest obok przybycia Ariów najważniejszym momentem przełomowym w historii Persji. Początkowo Irańczycy byli traktowani w kalifacie jako obywatele drugiej kategorii, lecz sytuacja zaczęła się zmieniać gdy wzięli oni udział w masowym ruchu, który doprowadził do uzyskania władzy przez Abbasydów. W 750 większość Irańczyków nawróciła się na islam. Po najeździe arabskim, zapanowały "wieki milczenia" czyli dwieście lat, gdy piśmiennictwo perskie zanikło, gdyż było zdominowane przez język arabski. Pomimo islamizacji Persji, nie została ona zarabizowana. Odrodzenie piśmiennictwa perskiego zaczęło się podczas panowania dynastii Saffarydów i Samanidów. Dzięki odrodzeniu tego piśmiennictwa, Ferdousi napisał Szahname, zbiór tradycji perskich z czasów przedmuzułmańskich. W 945 irańscy i szyiccy Bujidzi rozciągnęli swój protektorat nad bagdadzkim kalifem. Jednakże w tym samym wieku, Samanidzi zostali zdetronizowani przez tureckie dynastie Ghazanwidów i Karachanidów. Ci pierwsi ulegli całkowitej iranizacji, utrzymując perskie tradycje. W XI wieku Ghazanwidowie ustąpili miejsca Seldżukom, którzy w 1055 przejęli rolę Bujidów jako protektorów kalifa. W XIII wieku na Persję najechali Mongołowie. W 1257 zdobyli oni całą Persję, a rok później Bagdad. Po tzw. żółtej krucjacie wybuchła wojna między Ilchanidami a Złotą Ordą. Kiedy wybuchła wojna w Imperium mongolskim Ilchanidzi stanęli po stronie Kubilaj ChanaLew Gumilow: Śladami cywilizacji wielkiego stepu. Słabość państwa, które było wyniszczane od środka, wykorzystał Timur Chromy, który objął tron perski, lecz jego polityka nie miała żadnych podstaw i państwo to rozpadło się tuż po jego śmierci, choć sama dynastia Timurydów trwała na wschodzie wiek po jego śmierci. Na te puste tereny wkroczyli Turkmeni z dwóch federacji plemiennych: Kara Kojunlu i Ak Kojunlu. Ostatecznie władzę w Persji zdobyli Safawidzi. W 1501 przywódca Isma'il I zajął Tebriz, ogłosił się szachinszachem i wkrótce opanował cały Iran. Nowożytność 250px|thumb|Portret Karim Chana Wraz z początkiem panowania Safawidów, w historii perskiej został zapoczątkowany nowy etap, który polegał na nawróceniu całego narodu na szyicki islam. Wtedy też Persja zaczęła kształtować swoje dzisiejsze granice. Słaba militarnie Persja, która mimo wielu osiągnięć podczas dynastii Safawidów, nie była potęgą, stoczyła bitwę na równinie Czałdryn w 1514 z o wiele lepiej uzbrojoną armią Imperium Osmańskiego. Bitwa została oczywiście przegrana. Powodzenia militarne nadeszły razem z panowaniem Abbasa I Wielkiego, który zreorganizował armię i gospodarkę Persji. W 1722 na Persję najechał Afganistan, który zajął prawie całe państwo. Persję zdołał uratować Nadir Szah Afszar, który w 1736 objął tron Persji. Posiadał on talenty militarne, lecz nie polityczne. Gdy przemienił politykę swojego kraju na prymitywny wyzysk podatkowy, ludzie zaczynali przeprowadzać na nim próby zamachu. Jeden z tych zamachów udał się i Nadir został zamordowany w 1747. Dynastia Afszarydów nie zapewniła sobie tronu w Persji, a władzę nad większą częścią kraju objął Karim Chan, który, w odróżnieniu od Nadira Afszara, miał talenty polityczne. Następcy Karima Chana zaczęli walczyć o tron, a sytuację tę wykorzystał wódz plemienia Kadżarów - Agha Mohammad Chan. Do 1796 opanował on całą Persję, założył dynastię Kadżarów. Niestety tym wielkim państwem długo nie rządził, gdyż, rok po jego opanowaniu, zmarł. W XIX wieku Persja otworzyła swój kraj na europejski handel, współpracowała wtedy z takimi mocarstwami jak Wielka Brytania. W latach 1804-1813 i 1826-1828, Persja toczyła dwie przegrane wojny z Rosją. Na początku drugiej połowy XIX wieku wybuchła też wojna z Wielką Brytanią, którą także Persja przegrała. Mimo tych porażek, Persja nie utraciła suwerenności. Wtedy też w Persji rozpoczęła się modernizacja kraju. Wkrótce na terenie Persji odkryto złoża ropy naftowej, do której dostęp wykupiła sobie Wielka Brytania, która też przeciągnęła po perskim kraju łączność telegraficzną, założyli pierwszą pocztę i bank. Czasy współczesne W 1935 Persja zmieniła urzędową nazwę na Iran. Miało to miejsce za panowania dynastii Pahlavi. Nazwy Persji na przestrzeni wieków * Arianam (III tysiąclecie p.n.e.) Mitologia thumb|250px|Zaratusztiański symbol Ormuzda W perskiej mitologii były trzy wersje podające trzech stworzycieli świata. Pierwsza z nich podawała, iż stworzycielem był Zurwan, bóg czasu i przestrzeni, który zapragnął potomka. W jego wnętrzu począł się Pan Mądrości - Ormuzd, który został stworzony z myśli o tym, co dobre. Jednakże, w Zurwanie pojawiło się zwątpienie i obok Ormuzda, począł się w nim Aryman - demon, o którego obecności Zurwan nie wiedział, więc obiecał swojemu pierworodnemu synowi władzę nad światem. Pech chciał, iż pierwszy narodził się Aryman. Zurwan, musząc dotrzymać złożoną obietnicę, zarządził, iż bracia będą rządzili światem na zmianę co 3000 lat. Zurwan, po stworzeniu świata, został na uboczu i nie ingerował w jego strukturę. Co ciekawe, Aryman nie wiedział o istnieniu Ormuzda, który panował na niebie, a Aryman na północy w ciemnościach. Gdy ten drugi zaatakował raz niebo, został wtrącony w ciemną otchłań przez swojego brata, który tym poinformował go, iż także istnieje. Według niektórych podań, Aryman ma zostać pokonany na końcu świata. Kolejna wersja podaje, iż stworzycielem był bóg przestrzeni - Waju, który był opisywany podobnie do Zurwana. Przedstawiał on dwa aspekty - dobro i zło. Persowie modlili się do Waju Ramy, by pomógł im w rolnictwie oraz modlili się do demona Waji, który przyzywał grad, zimno i burze (także piaskowe) oraz trąby powietrzne. Trzecia wersja podaje, iż stworzycielem był Mitra, którego imię w perskim sanskrycie oznacza "przyjaciel", "pomocnik", a w języku irańskim "pakt", "umowa" i "przymierze". Był to patron umów i obietnic. Sprawował też władzę nad porządkiem w kosmosie, nad dniem i nocą oraz zmianą pór roku. Ten bóg był łącznikiem między mitologią Persji i Indii, gdyż w obu wierzeniach przedstawiany był jako bóg słońca. Wracając do Arymana i Ormuzda, każdy z nich miał pomocników. Wartym wspomnienia był Atar, bóg ognia, syn Ormuzda. Walczył on z demonem Arymana, Adżi Dahaką. Według wierzeń perskich, istniała też Aredwi Sura Anahita, bogini słodkich wód i dobrego poczęcia. Irańczycy uważali ją za źródło życia, więc przed każdą bitwą modlili się do niej. Ormuzd miał w sumie sześciu pomocników (Amszaspandów): Bahmana (dobra myśl), Ardibeheszta (ład należyty), Szahriwara (panowanie zwycięskie), Spandarmat (pobożna cierpliwość i pokora), Chordada (zdrowie) i Mordada (nieśmiertelność). Aryman też miał swoich pomocników, a byli to: Mitochta (fałsz), Akoman (zła myśl), Andar (niechęć do czynów cnotliwych), Sowar (czyny anarchistyczne), Nakahed (niezadowolenie), Tairew (truciciel), Zairik, Roszak (duch kłamstwa), Aeszma (demon nienawiści), Warun (rozpusta), Buszasp (lenistwo), Az (pożądliwość i łakomstwo), Panik (chciwość) oraz Adżi Dahaka (potwór o trzech głowach). Ormuzd zaproponował raz Arymanowi ugodę, lecz demon na nią nie przystał i groził, iż zniszczy świat. Ormuzd, wiedząc, iż nie ominie go ostateczna walka z bratem, wyznaczył jej datę na rok 9000, ustalając też jej reguły. W tym właśnie celu, Ormuzd zaczął tworzyć świat. Najpierw stworzył niebo, potem rośliny i zwierzęta, a na koniec istoty ludzkie (Kajomars). Wkrótce Kajomars zostali zwiedzeni przez Arymana, dzięki czemu na świecie zapanował zło i zepsucie. Po śmierci pierwszego Kajomars, Gajomarda, z jego nasienia powstała roślina o jednej łodydze (rabarbar) z której powstali rodzice ludzkości, Maszja i Maszjana. Po pięćdziesięciu latach zaczęły rodzić się dzieci tak piękne, że ich rodzice zaczęli je zjadać. Ormuzd zaczął chronić kolejne pokolenia przed tak straszliwym losem, więc pozbawił je nieziemskiego uroku. Po końcu rozejmu, Aryman i jego armia zaatakowała niebo, siedzibę Ormuzda. Dzięki pomocy przywołanego przez siebie Ducha Nieba, Ormuzd zatrzymał swojego przeciwnika, umocnił wały obronne nieba, ustawił wokół nich wojowników i otoczył przeciwnika. Aryman przegrał wojnę i został zepchnięty do piekła. Podczas tejże wojny, niebo odsunęło się od ziemi. Kolejną wojnę stoczył Aryman z wodą. Początkowo wygrywał, lecz ostatecznie woda zdobyła przewagę. Po skończonej walce, pojawił się Duch Wiatru, który zaczął wiać, zaganiając wodę w jedno miejsce. Trzecią wojnę Aryman stoczył z ziemią, w wyniku której ta popękała i wyłoniły się z niej góry, a potem rozpadła na siedem części, tworząc kontynenty. Potem Aryman popadł w konflikt z Pierwszą Stworzoną Rośliną. Zdołał ją osuszyć, lecz nie mógł jej zabić, a z niej później narodziło się więcej gatunków roślin. To samo stało się, gdy Aryman wystąpił przeciwko Pierwszej Stworzonej Krowie, która była protoplastą zwierząt. Aryman walczył także z Gajomardem, pierwszym z Kajomars, ale skutek był taki sam, jak w przypadku roślin i zwierząt. Ostatnią walką, jaką stoczył Aryman, toczyła się między nim a ogniem. Do walki tej włączył się Ormuzd. Skutkiem tej walki było podzielenie ognia na kilka rodzajów: Afzuni (słoneczny), Baharnaftar (rozgrzewające ludzkie ciała), Urwaziszt (tkwiący w roślinach), Waziszt (ogrzewający wodę w chmurach), Aurwaziszt (przebywający w niebie i świątyniach). Podsumowując, świat nie rozwinąłby się, gdyby nie wojny Arymana, który zrobił dla świata tyle, co Ormuzd. Organizacja imperium Za czasów podbojów Cyrusa II Starszego, Persja była największych ze znanych wtedy imperiów. Sposób organizacji tak wielkiego państwa został zaczerpnięty od Asyryjczyków, którzy na terenie podbitych terenów zakładali prowincje. Terytorium imperium perskiego podzielono na dystrykty nazywane dahju (gr. satrapie). Nie wiadomo jednak, ile takich satrapii było. Według oficjalnych spisów Dariusza I i Kserksesa I podają liczby od 23 do 30. Dahju o nazwie Persja (Parsa) była uznawana za lepszą od innych satrapii, gdyż była dystryktem królewskim. Zarządzał nim urzędnik wyznaczony przez szacha. Za czasów Szapura I, w spisach widniała liczba 25 dzielnic, którymi były: Pars (Fars), Parthau (Isfahan), Chozestan, Adurbadagan (Azerbejdżan), Asuristan (Irak), Armina (Armenia). W 226 gdy przy władzy była dynastia Sasanidów, imperium perskie podbiło państwo partyjskie i przejęli jego ustrój, według którego Persja była feudalnym związkiem dzielnic. Jednakże tendencje do centralizacji państwa sprawiły, iż niektóre prowincje straciły swą samodzielność. Skutkiem tych zmian było podzielenie imperium na cztery dzielnice: Nemroz (południową), Apachtar (północną), Chorasan (wschodnią) i Chwarwaran (zachodnią). Administracją wielkiej prowincji zarządzał marzban, urzędnik posiadający ogromne uprawnienia. Był on zwierzchnikiem administracji cywilnej i naczelnym dowódcą wojsk tam stacjonujących. Marzban zostawał zwykle księciem. Jeżeli któraś z prowincji miała polityczne znaczenie, władzę nad nią przejmował patichszaj, który także był duchownym. Struktura administracyjna państwa przez wiele wieków była taka sama. Na czele imperium stał król królów szahanszah, pod nim znajdował się urzędnik zwany bthsy (urząd zlikwidowany w III wieku n.e.). Zastąpił go framatar, czyli premier. Podlegali mu naczelnicy trzech pionów: dapripat (sekretarze), hargupat (poborcy podatkowi) i szahrhamarkar (zwierzchnictwo urzędników hamarkar, zajmujących się finansami państwa). Występowali jeszcze ostandar i magupat, ci pierwsi zajmowali się także finansami państwa oraz sprawowali pieczę nad królewskim skarbcem i jego dobrami, a ci drudzy byli najwyższymi kapłanami, którym podlegali radi, zajmujący się sprawami świątynnymi. Za panowania Chorsowa I Anuszyrwana, dokonano reformy administracji. Framatar stał się wuzurk framatarem, który jest utożsamiany z wezyrem. Był on osobą stojącą pomiędzy królem królów a poddanym mu ludem. Finansami zajmował się wastrioszansalar (naczelnik finansów). Istniał także urząd sekretarza króla, który protokołował wszystkie wypowiedzi szachinszacha, a także był szefem kancelarii i archiwum. Kancelaria zajmowała się nadzorowaniem działania całej maszyny biurokratycznej. Załatwianie spraw urzędowych było bardzo skomplikowane. Najpierw urzędnicy spisywali wszystkie ustne polecenia władcy, które przekazywano majordomusowi (kanclerzowi), albowiem posiadał on pieczęć króla, niezbędną do sprawienia dokumentu ważnym. Na podstawie dokumentu, naczelnik kancelarii sporządzał szkic, który znów wracał do majordomusa, a potem do szacha, by je zaakceptował. Na koniec porównywano pierwszą wersję z ostatnią, a gdy już szach zaakceptował dokument, nabierał on mocy urzędowej. Tak wielkie imperium potrzebowało dobrej komunikacji pomiędzy prowincjami, dlatego też wybudowano wiele dróg. Głównie robiły one za szlaki militarne, lecz podróżowali nimi także wędrowcy, którzy musieli czasem przebyć tysiące kilometrów, więc co 30-40 km budowano postoje, gdzie można było odpocząć i napoić wielbłąda lub konia. Według opisu Herodota, szlaki te były bezpieczne, gdyż strzegło ich wojsko. Napady na podróżujących tymi drogami karano obcięciem stopy, ręki lub oślepieniem. Języki imperium perskiego Mieszanina ludów i ich języków Gdy imperium perskie powstało, na jego terenach nie istniała żadna tradycja pisana, a poprzez dokonane podboje przejmowali oni od mieszkańców różnorodne języki i pisma, np. w na terenie podbitego Babilonu stosowano babiloński system zapisu, a w Egipcie posługiwano się hieroglifami i pismami demotycznymi. Językiem administracyjnym dla całego imperium był aramejski zapisywany klinami na pergaminie bądź papirusie. Jednakże w samej Persji dokumentacja urzędowa prowadzona była w języku elamickim także za pomocą pisma klinowego. Mowa imperium Poza Irańczykami w państwie Arsacydów oraz Sasanidów mieszkała ludność posługująca się greką i językami semickimi. Greka przeważała głównie w Suzie oraz Selucji nad Tygrysem i wśród wykształconych Irańczyków. Posługiwali się nią też królowie partyjscy w oficjalnych pismach, jak w liście Artabanusa II do mieszkańców Suzy. Inskrypcje w grece były umieszczane na awersach partyjskich monet aż do połowy I wieku, kiedy to wpływ hellenistycznej kultury na imperium perskie znacznie osłabł. Natomiast językami semickimi, w tym babilońskim dialektem akadyjskiego, posługiwała się podbita ludność Mezopotamii. Ostatnie użycie tego języku zapisane pismem klinowym na glinianych tabliczkach odbyło się w I wieku naszej ery. W okresie panowania Achemenidów popularności nabrały alfabet i język aramejski. Zaczęto używać wtedy pergaminu, papirusu i skóry, czyli materiałów mniej trwałych od glinianych tabliczek. Za panowania Partów, język aramejski przekształcił się w popularną gwarą. Powstały, zapisane w tym języku, liczne inskrypcje, które dzisiaj są dowodami, iż posłużył on jako model do wykształcenia średnioirańskich systemów pisma. Język perski Język perski należy do grupy irańskich, która wyodrębniła się spośród języków praindoeuropejskich w II tysiącleciu p.n.e. W jego rozwoju wyróżnia się trzy okresy: * staroirański (zwany też staroperskim) (1500-300 p.n.e.) * średnioirański (zwany też pahlawi, czy średnioperskim) (300 p.n.e. - 800 n.e.) * nowoirański (zwany też nowoperskim) (od 800 n.e.). Czyli za panowania Achemenidów istniał język staroirański, za czasów Arsacydów i Sasanidów - średnioirański, a od okresu podboju muzułmańskiego - nowoirański. Istnieją liczne zabytki języka staroperskiego wyrosłego z południowo-zachodnich dialektów dawnego języka irańskiego, które znajdują się na licznych inskrypcjach królów achemenidzkich. Jednakże język staroperski nie był powszechny na całym terenie imperium, a popularniejszy od niego był język aramejski. Sukcesorem języka staroperskiego był język średnioperski był aż do III w. używany wyłącznie w dzisiejszej prowincji Fars w południowo-zachodnim Iranie. Znaleziono tam liczne monety bite przez władców, na których znajdują się krótkie napisy w języku średnioperskich. Za panowania Sasanidów stał się oficjalnym językiem całego imperium. Języki irańskie Grupa irańskich języków zawierała w okresie średnioperskim wiele języków oraz dwie pomniejsze grupy: zachodnioirańska oraz wschodnioirańska. Do tej pierwszej należały języki średnioperski i partyjski, a do tej drugiej sogdyjski i chorezmiijski. Wszystkie cztery języki tłumaczone i zapisywane były alfabetem aramejskim przez aramejskich skrybów. Z czasem pojawiali się partyjscy, sogdyjscy, średniperscy oraz chorezmijscy skrybowie, co ostatecznie spowodowało stopniowe ograniczenie języka aramejskiego do stosowanych symboli - heterogramów. Partyjski Oficjalny język prowincji Partia. Kontynuacja dialektów północno-zachodnich dawnego języka irańskiego. Używano go w urzędach i na dworze królewskim, lecz nie zachowało się wiele tekstów pisanych w tym języku. Stało się tak, gdyż na dworze króla pielęgnowano tradycję opowiadania utworów literackich, religijnych i recytowania poezji, więc rzadko cokolwiek zapisywano. Język Partów znany jest głównie z inskrypcji powstałych po upadku dynastii Arsacydów i dzieł literackich autorstwa partyjskich wyznawców manicheizmu. Pahlawi (średnioperski) Persowie stworzyli do swojego języka alfabet pahlawi pod koniec III lub na początku II w. p.n.e. Nazwa tegoż alfabetu wywodzi się od słowa Parthawa, które pochodzi z inskrypcji Dariusza, a oznacza ono partyjski. Jest to dowód, że mowa i zapis pahlawijski ukształtował się w czasach Partów. Istnieje przypuszczenie, że pisma pahlawijskie rozwinęły się stopniowo z lokalnych aramejskich pism kursywnych. Wyróżnia się kilka odmian pisma pahlawi: *północno-zachodnie pahlawi (pismo Partów) − zwane też pahlawik lub arsakid, występowało głównie na monetach i gemmach dynastii Arsacydów; *południowo-zachodnie pahlawi (pismo Persów) − zwane też pismem sasanidzkim lub parsik, zachowało się ono w dwóch formach: monumentalnej i kursywnej; *wschodnie pahlawi, z którego zachowała się tylko forma kursywna. Sogdyjski Sogdyjczycy byli mieszkańcami najbardziej na północ wysuniętej satrapii imperium perskiego, a sam język sogdyjski był używany w Azji Środkowej na szeroką skalę przez wiele wieków, a zwłaszcza w drugiej połowie I tysiąclecia. Jednym z dowodów na to jest znaleziona w pobliżu Kara Balgasun inskrypcja zapisana w trzech językach: tureckim, sogdyjskim i chińskim. Język ten wywodził się najprawdopodobniej z lokalnej kursywnej odmiany pisma aramejskiego i jak większość alfabetów semickich pismo sogdyjskie było pismem spółgłoskowym. Zazwyczaj zapisywano w tym języku dokumenty o treści religijnej, chrześcijańskiej, manichejskiej lub buddyjskiej. Chorezmijski Tereny imperium perskiego leżące na południe od Morza Aralskiego i w dolinie Amu-darii było zamieszkiwane przez królestwo Chorezm. Właśnie tam też znaleziono pozostałości po żyjącej tam cywilizacji, którymi były krótkie inskrypcje zapisane w języku środkowochorezmijskim. Pismo W imperium Achemenidów i za panowania Arsacydów, imperium perskie posługiwało się pismem klinowym do sporządzania dokumentów oficjalnych bądź do wybijania napisów na monetach. Istnieje przypuszczenie, że podczas panowania Achemenidów używano powszechnie alfabetu aramejskiego, lecz nie ma żadnych na to dowodów. Mimo to, już pewnym jest, iż imperium Arsacydów posługiwało się na co dzień alfabetem aramejskim, a z niego wywodzi się alfabet pahlawijski. Alfabet pazand Najbardziej znanym rodzimym pismem perskim był alfabet pazand, lecz nieznane jest jego pochodzenie. Według niektórych jest to twór sztuczny, którego twórca posłużył się elementami pahlawik, parsik i alfabetu greckiego. Dialekt awestyjski tego alfabetu zachował się na indyjskich i perskich manuskryptach. Alfabet składa się z 50 znaków. Literatura perska Literatura imperium perskiego rozwijała się nie tylko na płaskowyżu irańskim, ale także w Azji Środkowej i Indiach. W starożytnym piśmiennictwie wyróżnia się dwa okresy: * staroperski (IX-IV w. p.n.e.); * średnioperski (IV w. p.n.e.-VII w. n.e.). W tym pierwszym okresie, czyli staroperskim, tworzone były zabytki perskiego języka. Należy do nich Awesta zapisana w wierszowanej formie, zawierająca materiał z różnych etapów mazdaizmu. Z okresu staroperskich pism pochodzą też inskrypcje wyryte pismem klinowym. Najstarsze z nich został wykonane w 600 p.n.e. na polecenie pradziada Dariusza Wielkiego i jego następcy, Arszamy. Jedną z najsłynniejszych inskrypcji jest jednak ta, która opisuje dzieje samego Dariusza, a odcyfrował ją oficer Henry Creswicke Rawlinson. W okresie średnioperskim, który rozpoczyna się w czasie podboju dokonanego przez Aleksandra Wielkiego, powstało wiele zabytków piśmiennictwa irańskiego, a tworzone one były w językach partyjskim i greckim. Głównym tematem literatury w tym okresie była religia. Utworzone wtedy zostały przekłady Awesty, w języku pahlawi, o treści moralizatorskiej lub dogmatycznej oraz zbiory pism polemicznych. Sztuka imperium perskiego Sztuka Elamu Najstarsze pozostałości po sztuce elamickiej znaleziono na terenie Suzy. Podobne były one od artefaktów pochodzących z Mezopotamii z IV tysiąclecia p.n.e. Sztuka elamicka dzieli się na trzy okresy: *sztukę okresu staroelamickiego (2800-1500 p.n.e.); **nurt elamicki **nurt mezopotamski *sztukę okresu środkowoelamickiego (1500-1100 p.n.e.); *sztukę okresu nowoelamickiego (VIII-VII w. p.n.e.). Sztuka okresu staroelamickiego dzieli się na dwa nurty. Pierwszy z nich to elamicki, do którego zaliczają się powstałe w Elamie gliniane posągi, pieczęcie cylindryczne, wyroby metalowe oraz naczynia steatytowe oraz te z masy bitumicznej. Natomiast nurt mezopotamski jest reprezentowany przez pochodzące z Suzy zabytki, takie jak posąg bogini zwycięstwa Narundi i pierwsze elamickie reliefy. Z okresu staroelamickiego pochodzi też jedyne znane w sztuce starożytnej przedstawienie w trójwymiarze. W okresie środkowoeleamickim nastąpił największy rozwój sztuki Elamu. Jednym z ważniejszych zabytków tego okresu w sztuce jest brązowy posąg, który mimo braku głowy, został zidentyfikowany jako portret Napirasu, żony króla Untaszgala. Rzeźba ta ma 129 cm wysokości i waży ponad 1700 kg. W tym samym okresie powstały też głowy zmarłych malowane na nagrobkach, czy też pięciopiętrowy zikkurat z XIII w. p.n.e. z Durantasz (obecnie Czogha Zanbil). Do zabytków okresu nowoelamickiego należą cegły ze świątyni Inszuszinaka w Suzie. Wyryte na nich zostało 14 imion poprzedników króla Szhilhaka-Inszuszinaka. Źródła * Tajemnice starożytnych cywilizacji: Persja. Od czasów prehistorycznych do podboju Aleksandra Wielkiego. wydawnictwa Oksford. * Polska Wikipedia (autorzy) Kategoria:Geografia historyczna Iranu